


Абсолютный стоний

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: "Муж на две недели уезжал. Хожу по улице: "Ебаный фонтан! Ебаные голуби! Ебаные дети на площадке!" Муж вернулся, трахнул. И фонтан прекрасен, и голубки уруру, и детки мимими."с башорга





	Абсолютный стоний

**Author's Note:**

> MCU, AU после первых "Мстителей"

— Откуда эта журчащая хрень, Джарвис? Мы что, в лагере бойскаутов?

— Фонтан одобрила мисс Поттс, — в голосе Джарвиса слышалось осуждение и любопытство. — А почему в лагере?

— А ты загугли, — злобно посоветовал Тони. Ему было нехорошо как-то глобально — всё бесило, царапало, раздражало, как волосок под веком или камешек в ботинке. — «Самые дурацкие развлечения детей-дебилов». Узнаешь много нового.

— У меня сложилось стойкое ощущение, сэр, что и вы с этими развлечениями знакомы исключительно по чужим рассказам. А комнатный фонтан призван украшать помещение и успокаивать нервы, если не ваши, то хотя бы тех, кто вынужден с вами общаться, когда вы… не в настроении.

Тони ещё раз посмотрел на фонтан: он был кошмарен. Система сообщающихся сосудов громоздилась в углу, булькала ручейком воды, периодически вспыхивая внезапной подсветкой. С другой стороны, могло быть хуже — например, бамбучины в японских фонтанах еще и стучали, качаясь под напором воды, и такой пытки Тони бы точно не выдержал.

— Я не в настроении? Я тебе скажу, почему я не в настроении, — сердито сказал он. — Потому что этот выкидыш интерьерного дизайна _ужасен_. Пусть его уберут в большую переговорную, акционеров не жалко.

— Если мне позволено будет сделать квалифицированное предположение, я бы сказал, что вы не в настроении, потому что капитана Роджерса уже восьмой день нет дома, хотя миссия должна была закончиться позавчера. Я наблюдаю стойкую корреляцию между его отсутствием и…

— Умолкни, — рявкнул Тони. Уровень стресса зашкалил моментально, будто на тлеющие угли брызнули бензином и подули хорошенько.

— Что тут за вопли? — поинтересовался Клинт, появляясь в идеально неподходящий момент — словно за дверью стоял и рассчитывал. — А, Тони. Опять буянишь? 

— Да пошёл ты, — буркнул Тони и попытался компенсировать омерзительность дня чем-нибудь, что под руку попадётся. Вот хотя бы кофе. — Я не в настроении терпеть твоё ущербное чувство юмора, так что...

— Тяжело это, когда яйца на мозги давят, — вздохнул Бартон и с отвратительной ловкостью выскочил за дверь, избежав пущенного меткой рукой пончика. Ничего более опасного Тони просто не успел нащупать. А жаль. 

Тони барабанил пальцами по столешнице, не в силах дождаться, когда же его кружка наполнится. Может, кофеварка сломалась? Надо бы её разобрать, а ещё лучше изобрести новую, которой не потребуется полчаса на то, чтобы выполнить элементарную задачу. Сварить. Грёбаный. Кофе. Наконец, шипение и фырканье прекратились, и Тони потянулся было за своей чашкой, полной ароматного нектара, как на кухню ввалился Тор.

— ДРУГ ТОНИ! Я ПРИШЁЛ РАЗВЕЯТЬ ТВОЮ ТОСКУ!

Ох нет, только не это. Простых ругательств Тор не понимал, а кеннингами не умел браниться сам Тони. Впрочем...

— Отстань, Всеотца ради, — Тони сделал первый глоток и тут же им поперхнулся: широкая ладонь врезала ему по спине — так Тор выражал поддержку. — Да чтоб тебя! Ты, муж женовидный!

Читать на ночь Старшую Эдду оказалось ужасно заунывным занятием — Тони уснул, не дойдя даже до длиннобородого Атли, — зато полезным. Тор вспыхнул скулами и грохнул кулаком о ладонь.

— В каком это месте я женовидный, ну-ка?!

— Да ни в каком! — рявкнул Тони. — Это не я выдумал такое дурацкое ругательство, а эти ваши... вёльвы!

— Скальды!

— Да хоть берсерки!

Тор стиснул огромные кулаки и надвинулся на него. Тони тоже не остался в долгу — броня облепила его почти мгновенно, и впереди уже маячила неплохая драка, пусть и спозаранку...

И тут Тор, спохватившись, мотнул головой и отступил на шаг.

— Прости, Тони, — сказал он. — Я позабыл о том, что недостойно воина сражаться с тем, кому уже нанесена самая страшная рана, рана разлуки.

— Да чтоб вам!.. — Тони нехотя велел броне убираться восвояси и снова принялся баюкать в ладонях вожделенный кофе. Ему ужасно хотелось выплеснуть напряжение, выплюнуть скопившийся яд, желательно не навредив никому из своих. Но как это сделать, он не знал. Старые испытанные методы не помогали: выпивка и случайный секс и раньше-то не особо действовали, а уж теперь и вовсе не рассматривались. Стив бы на его месте пошел в спортзал, измочалил парочку груш, загонял до седьмого пота себя и всех, кто попался под руку — и вернулся к Тони успокоенным, разгоряченным и невыносимо привлекательным. Но Стива не было, а все вокруг будто сговорились напоминать ему об этом! 

Тор ушёл, бормоча себе под нос что-то о кровавых клыках беспощадной нежности. Тони даже не особенно заметил его ухода, очнувшись от размышлений только при виде другого здоровяка — сейчас, впрочем, крайне скромного и интеллигентного.

— Здравствуй, Тони, плохой день? — мягко сказал Брюс Беннер, и за одно это невысказанное сочувствие его тут же захотелось придушить как следует. Вместо этого Тони уставился на Брюса и попытался телепатически передать просьбу оставить его в покое.

Не вышло.

— Может, всё-таки, сходишь со мной на йогу? Очень помогает перераспределить внутреннюю энергию, особенно когда кундалини бушует.  
— Брюс принялся заваривать чай, судя по аромату — масалу. Тони нравился этот сорт, под настроение он мог даже выпить чашечку-другую, но сейчас запах казался ему неприятным и маслянистым.

— Как ты можешь пить эту гадость? — буркнул Тони, прикончив собственный кофе в два глотка. Стоило бы уйти, спрятаться в мастерской, переждать внезапный шторм, но Тони упрямо решил, что ему немедленно нужна еще одна доза кофеина, а остальные могут идти хоть в нирвану, хоть в пасть к великому змею Шеша.

Брюс, признав своё поражение, ушёл, унося с собой чай. Тони уже почти заполучил в руки вторую чашку, как в кухню бесшумно скользнула Наташа и воззрилась на него.

Тони ответил ей таким же тяжёлым взглядом, и несколько секунд они боролись, как в армрестлинге. Потом он опустил глаза и поинтересовался:

— Ну?

— Собираешься разогнать всех и сидеть в гордом обиженном одиночестве, пока Стив не вернётся? Так себе стратегия, Старк. Ты уже пробовал провернуть такое с палладиевым отравлением, помнишь? Вышло не очень.

Тони вдруг вспомнил жуткое ругательство, которому его однажды выучил Клинт, но первое же непроизносимое слово встало в глотке комом.

— Отстань, Нат, — только и сказал он, хотя больше всего хотелось забыть о джентльменстве и послать её... куда там посылают эти дикие русские? — Я справился тогда, справлюсь и сейчас. Тем более, я не умираю.

— Да, только маешься от тоски так, что хочется тебя придушить просто из жалости. Ну или из чувства самосохранения. Однажды ты всё-таки доведёшь Брюса или…

— Сэр, срочный звонок от директора Фьюри! — Джарвис вклинился в их беседу, даже не извинившись, и сердце Тони провалилось в желудок. Абсолютно ничего хорошего звонки от Фьюри не предвещали, так что он торопливо сказал:

— Соединяй, мать его так, старого козла!

— Старк, ты в своём репертуаре, — Фьюри, появившись на экране, скривил такую физиономию, что ясно было: про козла услышал. — У тебя в этом месяце осталось шесть неотработанных часов консультаций, и мне нужно…

— А мне нужно, чтобы постоянная Планка чуток повысилась, и тогда я точно смогу сконструировать генератор межпространственных порталов, а то сейчас энергии не хватает. Но увы, мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим, — у Тони даже от сердца отлегло, и потому он обошёлся почти без брани. — Или тебе нужно, чтобы я по первому щелчку бежал тратить свой гений на твои сомнительные затеи?

— Старк, — тяжело сказал Фьюри, — я ведь могу и пересмотреть график Стива. 

— Серьёзно?! — Тони сжал кулаки и просиял одновременно. — Сделай милость, лихо одноглазое! Я скоро на стенку полезу!

— В сторону продления командировок. У меня тут как раз образовалось одно дело — месяца на три.

— Вот, значит, как, — сказал Тони медленно. — Часы консультаций остались, говоришь? Ладно. Джарвис, давай сюда Марк-42. До встречи, Ник.

Золотые пластины обнимали тело и тут же начинали светиться, будто заражаясь яростью от своего создателя.

— Учти, мне угрожать бесполезно! — прошипел Фьюри, и Тони показал ему средний палец.

— А меня шантажировать, значит, полезно, — тихо ворчал он, задыхаясь от злобы. — Ах ты старый ёбаный педераст, то есть не ёбаный как раз, морда гуталиновая...

— Старк, заткнись и остынь!

Но Тони уже сжал руку в кулак, обрывая связь, велел Джарвису открыть взлётный коридор и рванул в небо, не слыша окриков Наташи и увещеваний собственного ИИ. Броня была новая, экспериментальная, с кучей встроенных игрушек, которые давно стоило опробовать в условиях, приближенных к боевым. Кровь бурлила исландским гейзером, сердце качало чистый адреналин, и до хелликарьера было каких-то двадцать минут полёта. Впрочем, пролететь ему пришлось совсем недолго: Башня ещё виднелась под ногами, как входящий вызов всплыл в визоре.

Стив. Это был Стив! Тони даже ответить не мог — летел по инерции и пялился, как идиот, расплываясь в неконтролируемой улыбке.

— Тони, привет! Прости, что не позвонил раньше…

— Это было очень легкомысленно с твоей стороны, Стив, — заявил Тони самым серьёзным тоном, на какой только был способен. — Я уж думал, ты решил от меня сбежать с каким-нибудь молодым оперативником Щ.И.Т.а и почти начал рыдать в подушку.

Стив поднял брови — одна была перечёркнута свеженькой царапиной, прядь волос падала на закопчённый лоб. Что там Фьюри с ним делал, куда отправил — в жерло вулкана? 

— Ты не стал бы рыдать в подушку, — Стив улыбнулся и сделался ещё красивее, у Тони даже сердце размякло, тёплыми толчками погнало по жилам счастье. — Ты бы прилетел и сгрёб меня в охапку, и никому бы не отдал.

— Я именно этим занимаюсь, — честно сказал Тони. — Только думал завернуть на минуточку, убить Ника — и сразу за тобой.

— Может, передумаешь? Убивать Ника, я имею в виду.

— Да мне за это должны поставить памятник в масштабе один к десяти! — Тони сделал в воздухе мёртвую петлю — просто потому, что счастье требовало выхода. Лучше всего было бы обнять Стива, но тот по-прежнему находился прискорбно далеко. — Что, он тебе позвонил?

— Не он, Мария, — признался Стив, в голубых глазах плясали смешинки. Попроси кто-нибудь описать эти смешинки с научной точки зрения, и Тони не смог бы подобрать слов, но прямо сейчас он видел крошечные золотые всполохи совершенно отчётливо. — Сказала, ты собираешься наделать глупостей.

— Не то слово! — взвыл Тони, от избытка чувств выкрутил такой вираж, что у самого в голове зазвенело, стабилизировался и уточнил, — Стив, любовь моя, могу я хоть надеяться, что увижу тебя не к исходу года? А то у меня коэффициент мизантропии уже опасно близок к взрыву.

— Я так и понял, — Стив оглянулся через плечо и махнул кому-то рукой. — Тони, я тоже ужасно соскучился и, честное слово, постараюсь управиться поскорее. Тут днем с огнем не найдешь приличного бургера, а о кровати и говорить нечего. Ещё двадцать четыре часа, ладно? А потом…

— А давай я прилечу, — искушающе предложил Тони. — И мы вдвоём разнесём всех мерзавцев вдребезги и пополам, а?

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но рядом завизжало, завыло, бухнуло, изображение дёрнулось, задрожало, и Тони только и оставалось смотреть, как его Стив мгновенно превращается в Капитана, обрастает стальной бронёй долга и отодвигает всё личное в сторону.

— Мне пора, — уронил Капитан и отключился. 

Тони тяжело вздохнул и спросил:

— Джарвис, засёк место дислокации?

— Конечно, мистер Старк, — Джарвис вывел на визор карту. Н-да, джунгли Индонезии. Далеко же расползлись щупальца ГИДРы! — Подлётное время — два часа.

— Годится, — Тони подумал и поправил сам себя, — врубай бустер, Джарвис, мне не терпится.

— Как скажете, сэр, — Джарвис проложил кратчайший путь вне занятых коридоров, включил музыку погромче и замолчал. Рассеянно глядя на голубой размазанный океан далеко внизу, Тони предвкушал скандал, который учинит Фьюри. В конце концов, женатым агентам Щ.И.Т.а дают совместные легенды, а они со Стивом чем хуже? 

Купленное год назад кольцо снова напомнило о себе; Тони чувствовал его как раскалённый кусочек свинца у самого сердца, только вместо боли была надежда, гораздо более страшная, чем любая боль.

Значок входящего звонка вспыхнул в углу экрана, соединение установилось раньше, чем Тони дал отмашку, а значит, дело пахло керосином. Красный код, не меньше.

— Старк, у нас проблемы! — У Хилл из причёски выбилась прядка, прилипла к влажному виску, и Тони продрало ледяным ознобом: случилось что-то совсем из ряда вон. — Срочно поворачивай обратно, у нас массированная хакерская атака на сервера ФБР, Генеральный прокурор лично требовал твоего участия.

— Да чтоб вас! — Тони развернулся и заново возненавидел всё живое. Вот так весь год и было: как только он почти был готов упасть перед Стивом на колено и протянуть кольцо, случалась какая-то дрянь. — Джарвис, данные по атаке!

Следующие два часа он провёл так, что и вспоминать не хотелось: дышать, и то было некогда. Штатные сотрудники отдела безопасности, выбиваясь из сил, заделывали всё новые и новые дыры в защите, а Тони с Джарвисом искали источник угрозы, балансируя на тончайшей грани между обороной и нападением. Виртуальные удары сыпались со всех сторон, ниточка, ведущая к центру атаки, то и дело рвалась прямо в руках, след петлял по анонимным прокси-серверам и защищенным каналам. Наконец Тони удалось отследить швейцарский сервер, на котором затаился готовый к атаке вирус. На то, чтобы взломать его защиту и полностью нейтрализовать опасность, ушло ещё три часа. Или тридцать — Тони давно потерял счёт времени.

Кто-то упорно подсовывал ему чашку с кофе, Тони отмахивался, потом жадно хлебал остывшую дрянь, рука появлялась снова, приносила горячий — и всё повторялось сызнова.

Наконец, получив координаты хакера и подтверждение от спецназа, взявшего этого сукина сына за яйца, Тони отвалился от монитора и только сейчас почувствовал, как болит всё тело, жаждой сушит язык, в висках колотится кровь и ноют от напряжения плечи.

— Блядь, — сказал он, совершенно не думая о том, где находится и кто, теоретически, может его слышать. — Ну не ёб твою мать, а? Только жениться собрался...

Кто-то за его спиной уронил чашку; осколки брызнули по полу, Тони рефлекторно обернулся и уставился на измотанного, как и он сам, Стива.  
Точно галлюцинации.

Призрак Стива сперва побледнел, потом залился краской так, как умел только Стив: алой волной ото лба к шее, прикусил губу, треснувшую посередине, и Тони привычно потянулся поцеловать, укутаться в родное тепло. Опомнился, вздрогнул на середине движения, но призрак уже устремился к нему, обнял — и все-таки оказался настоящим Стивом Роджерсом, никакой ошибки. Одна широкая ладонь обхватила затылок, другая огладила щеку, обожгла прикосновением, и по языку растекся вкус кофе, пончиков с клубникой и мятной свежести, вкус Стива, единственный и неподражаемый вкус поцелуя любимого человека. Тони вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой, прижался, выдохнул:

— Наконец-то, господи, Стив, Фьюри меня поимей!

Стив довольно чувствительно прихватил его за губу.

— Я сам справлюсь.

— Откуда ты взялся, дорогой? — Тони хотелось закрыть глаза и просто обниматься до потери пульса, но речевой центр временно отказался ему подчиняться. — Я точно знаю, ты тайком от меня развлекался в Индонезии ещё пять или шесть часов назад. Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но неудовлетворённое научное любопытство страшней чумы, можешь мне поверить!

— Если оно такое же опасное, как неудовлетворённый ты, то мы никак не можем выпустить это чудовище из-под контроля, может пострадать мирное население.

— Кто нажаловался? — Тони, как ни был измотан, схватил основную мысль. — Фьюри, да? Погнал за тобой квинджет?

— Тор, — Стив покачал головой. — Прилетел, немного помог с подземной базой ГИДРы — ты знаешь Тора, он обожает крушить, почти как Халк, — и подбросил назад. Я кинулся к тебе, но ты меня, похоже, не заметил.

— Я не…

— Тони, я всё понимаю. Ты устал и не думал, что я могу тебя услышать. В любом случае, сейчас не время и не место для этого разговора. Я не собираюсь загонять тебя в угол… — Стив непривычно запинался, подбирал слова и смотрел куда угодно, только не на Тони. А Тони закоротило. Двадцать мучительных секунд он пытался понять, о чем толкует Стив, а когда, наконец, понял…

— Господи боже, Стивен Грант Роджерс! А ну стой, молчи и слушай! — он рванул из кармана кольцо и опустился на одно колено. Стив тут же всё сделал наперекор, схватил его за плечи и заставил подняться. Тони зашипел, поцеловал его, больно столкнувшись зубами, выдохнул: — Скажи "да". Будь со мной, Стив, а? Всю жизнь. Я ужасный тип, я ругаюсь через слово, за мной глаз да глаз, кто ещё, кроме тебя, выдержит рядом? Я подозреваю, что несу бред, но я столько раз собирался это сказать, ты не представляешь, чёрт!

— Да, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь так, будто долго копил в себе крупинки радости, а теперь кто-то разбил копилку, и все сокровища хлынули наружу щедрым потоком. — Да, ты несёшь бред, Энтони Эдвард Старк, и да, я буду с тобой — в болезни и здравии, потому что я люблю тебя и собираюсь заниматься этим всю оставшуюся жизнь. А насчёт твоих ругательств — я, кажется, знаю способ лечения.

— Это какой же? — пытаясь продышаться от счастья, такого огромного, что трудно было представить, как оно вообще помещается внутри, хоть бы реактор не выскочил от его напора, пробормотал Тони. Он хватался за глупые мелочи, за ерунду, только чтобы не думать о главном: чувствовалось, что в голове вот-вот закоротит. — Будешь гонять от себя, пока не соберу какой-нибудь прибор, чтобы глушил ругательства? Или перекодировал в птичий щебет?

Стив расхохотался и тут же посерьёзнел.

— Я, кстати, не сомневаюсь: ты бы смог. Но, Тони, подумай сам, это непродуктивно! Неужели ты ещё не установил закономерность?

— Кажется, я критически поглупел от счастья. Наверное, это с непривычки. Закономерность чего?

Стив взял его за руку, и Тони вздрогнул, почувствовав непривычный холодок кольца. Вздрогнул — и тут же потянулся пальцами огладить, пощупать, убедиться, что, реальность, данная в ощущениях, соответствует его представлениям о ней.

Стив позволил, сам сплёл пальцы с его собственными, погладил по ладони. 

— Закономерность твоих приступов портовой брани, конечно, — нежно сказал он. — Ну-ка, попробуй сейчас выругаться?

— Зачем это? — Тони пожал плечами. Он никогда не был так далёк от желания хорошенько обматерить всех вокруг, как теперь. — Я счастлив... о!

Стив кивнул, как будто ставил точку под внезапной идеей, которая заняла положенное место, давно её дожидавшееся.

— Поэтому я собираюсь делать тебя счастливым так часто, как смогу. 

— Давай закрепим эффект прямо сейчас? — прошептал Тони, чувствуя себя так, будто первый раз взлетел в броне: пьяным от открывающихся возможностей, каждая из которых была лучше другой. И Стив его понял, потому что поцеловал так, как не целуют в публичном месте — даже своего жениха, с которым обручился минуту назад.

К середине этого бешеного поцелуя Тони готов был кончить прямо в брюки. К концу — еле стоял на ногах, и если бы не поддержка костюма и не хватка Стива — стёк бы на пол.

Стив это тоже осознал, постучал по плечу брони и попросил:

— Джарвис, убери это, пожалуйста. Тони сейчас другое нужно.

— Да, капитан Роджерс, — отозвался Джарвис, споро убирая броню. — Примите мои поздравления, сэр.

— Спасибо, старина, — пробормотал Тони, а потом его подхватили под задницу, приподняли, он автоматически оплёл живой подъёмник руками и ногами, впечатался губами туда, где на шее бешено бился пульс, и почувствовал, как его несут и опускают в мягкое офисное кресло. Тони замотал головой: он ни капельки не хотел выпускать Стива из объятий, но тот оказался настойчивым сукиным сыном.

— Не упирайся, Тони, тебе понравится, — он уже разводил Тони ослабевшие колени и прижимал взметнувшиеся было бёдра. — Это... как операция.

— Что? — выдохнул Тони. Голова шла кругом, и он мало что соображал. 

— По жизненным показаниям, — объяснил Стив, раздёрнул на нём поддоспешник. — Спасение человека — высший приоритет и... м-м-м...

Тони взвыл, так это чувствовалось: как губы, всё ещё бормочущие какие-то правильные глупости, накрывают до боли твёрдый член. Как язык проходится по стволу, по налившейся венке, гладит под головкой. Как нежнейшие стенки горла дрожат, стискиваются и вибрируют, посылая волны удовольствия в позвоночник. Как длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень на порозовевшие щёки, как мерно движется вверх-вниз золотоволосая голова, как Стив проталкивает ладонь ему под задницу, пальцы проскальзывают в ложбинку между ягодиц и дразнят, не пытаясь протиснуться внутрь. Как вторая ладонь ложится на бедро, и гладкий металл кольца проходится по коже. Как…

Оргазм ударил в живот со всего размаху, как стенобитное орудие, но Тони не разлетелся на куски, наоборот, он наконец-то ощутил себя целым, живым и готовым на подвиги. Потому что смотреть на то, как Стив Роджерс слизывает сперму с припухших губ, и не захотеть немедленно облизать его с ног до головы — не в человеческих силах.

— Стив, — только и сумел прохрипеть он, и Стив кивнул, быстро застегнул на нём одежду, поднял из кресла и предложил:

— Спальня. И никого не пускать.

Тони, всё ещё тяжело дыша, вцепился в широкие плечи и яростно закивал. Ничего лучшего Стив и предложить не мог, а кроме того, он сам остался без заслуженного оргазма, и Тони собирался это исправить как можно быстрей. 

— Джарвис! — взвыл он, и говорить ничего не пришлось.

— Уже активирую костюм, сэр, — послышалось в ответ. — Спальня ждёт вас, как и автоответчик, и дополнительная защита от нежелательного проникновения.

— Точно, — выдохнул Тони, обрастая бронёй. — Потому что я намерен заняться желанными проникновениями. Стив, надеюсь, не против. 

Если оперативники Щ.И.Т.а и удивились скорости, с какой Железный Человек и Капитан Америка неслись по коридорам хелликарьера к открытой палубе, то они оставили своё удивление при себе: мало ли, какие дела могут быть у супергероев? Кто-то из младших служащих, находившихся на мостике, все-таки ахнул в голос, заметив кольцо на руке у Стива, Фьюри отвернулся, пряча неуместную улыбку, а Хилл позвонила Романовой с просьбой зачистить периметр в башне во избежание жертв и разрушений.

— И журналистов разгони, — прибавила она под конец. — Пусть дождутся официальной пресс-конференции, там будет чем поживиться. 

Романова обещала и пробормотала что-то невразумительное про свадьбу бедных, которым и ночь коротка.

 

На следующее утро кухня встретила Тони божественным запахом кофе и блаженной тишиной. Солнечные лучи рисовали на полу золотые квадраты, на которые было так здорово наступать босыми ногами. Приятно тянули натруженные мышцы, голова была легче воздуха и восхитительно пустой, пятна засосов и укусов по всему телу слегка саднили, не давая окончательно оторваться от реальности.

Он чуть не уснул в душе и ещё раз — когда шлёпал босыми ногами туда, где угадывался Стив. Высокий, весь просвеченный золотом, изумительный и идеальный, в измятых пижамных штанах самого Тони, низко державшихся на крутых бёдрах и доходивших Стиву едва ли до щиколоток. Тони так и застыл у дверного косяка, любуясь этим зрелищем и понимая, что не может отделить сияющий сон от не менее прекрасной реальности.

Стив почувствовал его взгляд, обернулся, просиял улыбкой и шагнул навстречу, отложив в сторону лопаточку.

— Тони.

Это прозвучало как признание в любви — короткое, но от этого не менее, а более драгоценное. Тони кивнул, отклеил себя от опоры, шагнул вперёд и обнял... жениха, с ума сойти, неужели правда?

— Ты не передумал? — спросил он в крутое плечо. — Скажи, что нет.

— Не знал, что я похож на глупую ветреную пигалицу, — сказал Стив, и в его голосе не было ни гнева, ни осуждения, только удивлённая радость. — Нет, я не передумал. Нет, я не верну тебе кольцо и не сбегу из-под венца. И нет, мы не поедем жениться в Вегас.

— Никакого Вегаса, — согласился Тони, прижался теснее. — И это я похож на пигалицу. Глупую, смертельно влюблённую, до чёртиков боящуюся, что всё это возьмёт и кончится. Я так тебя люблю, Стив, всегда любил.

— Мы… — начал было Стив, но его прервали самым бесцеремонным образом.

— Оу, Стив, ты дома? Ты себе просто не представляешь, как нам тебя не хватало! — Клинт орал так, будто хотел оповестить о возвращении Роджерса весь Манхэттен, не меньше. — Тони ходил с такой тоскливой физиономией, что у нас скисло бы всё молоко, не будь оно соевым. Скажи, что ты приготовил вафли на завтрак! Или это блинчики? Я не привередлив, ты же знаешь!

Тони открыл было рот, намереваясь по привычке послать сукина сына туда, где солнышко не всходит, даже набрал воздуху... 

И не смог. Стоял, обнимая Стива, и только глазами хлопал удивлённо.

— Доброе утро, Клинт, — отозвался Стив. — Я тоже очень рад быть дома. Завтрак будет готов через пятнадцать минут.

Солнечный блик отразился от кольца, заставив Клинта прищуриться и сделать стойку.

— Да у нас праздник! Старк, ты, наконец, решил сделать из Кэпа честную девушку? Давно пора! Чур, мальчишник устраиваю я! По этому поводу я даже не буду предъявлять права на первую чашку кофе. Старк, тебе идёт быть помолвленным; Стив, тебе тоже, хотя ты уже босой и на кухне. Надеюсь, хотя бы не беременный. 

Стив поднял брови и одарил Клинта таким взглядом, что тот осёкся — ненадолго, разумеется, но хотя бы ёрничать перестал.

— На самом деле — поздравляю, парни, — добавил он, понизив голос. Получилось очень искренне. — Давно было пора. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул Тони. Вообще-то надо было ответить Клинту, отбрить за дурацкие шуточки, но Тони был ужасно занят — он улыбался Стиву. 

— Доброе утро всем, — поздоровался Брюс, незаметно появившийся на кухне. — Тони, не подскажешь, почему у нас посреди гостиной стоит фонтан?

— Фонтан? — обрадовался Клинт. — Для шоколадного фондю?

— Нет, по-моему, просто фонтан, — отозвался Брюс. — Я его чуть не уронил.

— Тони? — Стив очень старался не расхохотаться в голос, лучики-морщинки разбежались вокруг глаз.

— Что? Очень красивый фонтан, Пеппер выбирала. Знаешь, текущая вода, постижение дзена, спокойствие и умиротворение. 

— Умиро... — Клинт зажал себе рот, но смех принялся пробиваться сквозь пальцы. — Тьфу блин, не могу, умиротворение! Тони! 

— Да в чём дело? — удивился Старк и погладил Стива по пояснице. — Знаешь, я бы пошёл переодеться. Вдвоём. Что скажешь?

Брюс внимательно посмотрел на них обоих, и, решительно взяв Клинта за рукав, потянул его прочь из кухни, несмотря на протесты и жалобы.

— Но почему?.. да что я сделал? ...нет, не зеленей! 

Крики стихли, и Тони потёрся щекой о плечо Стива. Получив возможность к нему прикасаться, он чувствовал себя как в раю, и всё никак не мог перестать — а судя по реакции Стива, и переставать было не нужно.

— Фонтан, — пробормотал он. — Я совсем о нём забыл. Поставим на свадьбе, для особенно нервных гостей?

— А у нас такие будут? — удивился Стив и быстро поцеловал Тони в макушку. — Ну, кроме Пеппер — она точно будет волноваться.

— А репортёры? Фьюри? Да там будет полно дёрганых людей, — Тони блаженно улыбнулся и прижался к Стиву, наслаждаясь лаской. — Но не мы. Мы будем спокойней некуда.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением спросил Стив. — На собственной свадьбе мало кто спокоен. У кого-то истерика, кто-то теряет всё подряд, начинает рыдать или пытается удрать подальше…

— …или посылает мирового судью по матери, — проворчал Тони, расплываясь в улыбке. — Не волнуйся, Стив. Если мы проведём ночь накануне вместе, я буду тише воды. Хм, кстати, о воде. Ты какого мнения об этом самом фонтане?

— Ну… — Стив явно не хотел никого обидеть. — Многовато завитушек, а так ничего. А что ты вдруг спросил?

— Буду измерять счастье в фонтанах, — фыркнул Тони. — Нет, серьёзно. Как только покажется, что он прекрасен — значит, максимум достигнут.  
Стив расхохотался и обнял его.

— Имей в виду, — предупредил он, — после таких слов мы просто обязаны поставить его в нашу общую спальню.

— Ага, — подтвердил Тони. Он согласился бы сейчас и на бегемота в умывальнике, лишь бы Стив продолжал улыбаться. — И внести в Палату Мер и Весов. Правда, придется еще запатентовать соответствующую единицу измерения: стивотоний... нет, стоний! Она будет равна отношению времени, потраченного на романтическое взаимодействие, к молярной внутренней энергии, требующейся для одного ругательства...

— Начинай считать, — предложил Стив, поднял Тони на руки и понёс обратно в спальню. Тони не собирался возражать — в конце концов, ради науки он был готов на многое.


End file.
